Out Of Nowhere
by gracie3
Summary: me again! another jett/kay fic. this time it's a script. i was considering submitting it for my drama class but i don't want to be killed with sticks by disney haters. see, sticks and stones may break my bones so i'ma keep my mouth shut. so anyway, kayla'


Legal Disclaimer: I don't own TFJJ... I seem to say that a lot... 

A/N: ANOTHER Jett/Kayla fic! MORE SAP!!!

A/N2: This a script this time, instead of a novel fic like I usually do.

**Episode 327: Out Of Nowhere**

**COMMERCIAL **

**Narrator: Next, on Jett: When an accident sends Kayla's mom to the hospital...**

Kayla: (screaming) Mommy! **shot cuts to Kate West on a stretcher, unmoving and pale**

**N: She finds solace in an unexpected place. Will Fate run its course? Find out next, on Jett!**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**Scene opens in the hallway of Wilsted High. Jett, Kayla, and JB are by a row of lockers, talking and laughingENTER Mr. Dupree**

**MD:** Kayla.

**Kayla turns, a smile still on her face**

**MD:** I'm afraid I have some bad news.

**The smile drops off Kayla's face. She glances back at her friends and turns back to her teacher**

**K:** What happened?

**MD: **There was a crash on Carnegie Street. Your mother was involved.

**Kayla doesn't even let him finish. She drops her book bag and runs out the door, reminiscent of the time Wood was involved in the shootout**

**J:** Kayla! Kay! **He, too, drops his books and follows Kayla out the door, leaving a stunned JB and Mr. Dupree behind**

**J:** Kayla!

**Shot cuts to Kayla running down the street. Then the camera angle moves to the street signs. Greene, Lerne, Valley, and finally Carnegie. Ambulance lights are flashing and they are reflected in Kayla's eyes as she stops, watching the scene. Yellow police tape is everywhere, and as a paramedic moves to the side, Kayla catches a view of her mother, strapped to a stretcher with and oxygen mask on. She is bleeding and very pale**

**K:** Mommy! **She moves in to try and pass the yellow tape, but a police officer stops her**

**Officer:** I am sorry, miss, you can't go past here. 

**K:** But that's my mother! 

**Officer: **I'm sorry.

**Kayla steps back, tears overflowing and spilling down her face. The officer turns and goes back to his squadron car. Jett finally catches up **

**J:** Kayla! Kayla, are you okay? Where's you mother?

**SLOW MOTION BEGINSKayla doesn't answer, or even turn to him. She watches the doors to the ambulance close. Jett takes her by the arms, facing her**

**J:** Kay, answer me!

**Kayla suddenly looks at him. Jett steps back, but she reaches for him, a cry of pain echoing. Jett catches her before she falls**

**FADE OUT/COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**FADE IN**

**Jett and Kayla are sitting in the Jackson living room, on the sofa. A blanket is wrapped around Kayla's shoulders and she is holding a mug of hot chocolate. Jett is next to her, absently stroking her hair. The distant look in his eyes as he looks out the window reveals that he may not realize what he's doing. Kayla's hands are shaking as she puts the mug down. Wood is on the phone, apparently with the hospital, trying to find information on Kate's condition, with no luck**

**W: (sighs)** All I can get is that she's in surgery, and she's alive.

**J:** She's okay?

**W:** She's alive.

**Jett falls silent, knowing that although Kate is alive, there's no telling how badly hurt she was. Kayla sniffs and Jett immediately turns to her. She faces the firelight, and in her profile, Jett can see one huge, shining tear run its way down her face. He reaches for her**

**J:** Kay...

**Kayla bites her lip hard and sits back on the sofa. She leans into his embrace and closes her eyes against the tears**

**J:** You need to rest, Kay. This is way too much for all of us. You can sleep.

**Kayla squeezes her eyes shut. Jett leans back. It isn't long until both of them fall asleep**

**FADE OUTCOMMERCIAL BREAK**

**FADE IN**

**The doorbell rings, and Wood lets Victor in**

**W:** Hello, Victor. You're here for Kayla?

**V:** That would be correct. How is she? Mr. Dupree told me that she ran off as soon as she heard and then one of the sergeants told me she ended up here.

**Miz Corretta comes out with a pot of coffee**

**MC: **Are you thirsty, Victor?

**V: **No thank you, Miz Corretta. I'm here to pick up Kayla and then we will be on our way. Thank you kindly just the same.

**MC:** That's no problem, Victor. Just let me know if you want anything.

**Victor leans over his daughter, asleep in Jett's embrace**

**V:** Kay.

**Kayla awakens; her movements make Jett open his eyes too. They look at each other for a moment and then Kayla turns to her father**

**K:** Daddy. **She reaches up to embrace him**

**V:** Are you sure you're all right?

**K:** Yeah, Daddy. I'm okay now. **She glances at Jett, who smiles**

**V:** Tell you what. Wait for me by the truck, okay? We're going to see your mother.

**MC:** By the way, Jett, JB called while you were sleeping. I told him everything was okay.

**J: **Thanks, Nana. I appreciate it.

**Kayla stands up and refolds the blanket, handing it to Miz Corretta**

**K: **I'll be out by the truck. **Jett follows her out the door**

**They stop by the truck. The sun has set almost all the way and the sky is a deep blue, dotted with early stars and still stained red and yellow on the horizon. Kayla leans on the pickup and sighs**

**K:** Great day, eh?

**Jett smiles wryly**

**J:** You're amazing, you know that?

**K: **Why?

**J:** After all this you still have it in you to make a joke.

**K:** Believe me, I'm not into it. **She looks at Jett for a long moment** How is it that I... that you always manage to make me feel better?

**J:** I dunno. It's the charm of a TV star, I guess.

**Kayla laughs softly**

**K:** Thank you so much.

**J:** For what?

**K: **For being you. **She hugs him** You're a wonderful person, Jett. I hope you always know that.

**Jett looks down at her, right into her eyes and smiles**

**J: **Kay... **He seems to be at a loss for words** Look, I'm here for you, one hundred percent, anytime you need me.

**They look into each others' eyes for a moment, and suddenly, ever so slowly, Jett leans down and Kayla rises up. Their lips meet in a gentle kiss that slowly deepens**

**SCENE cuts to inside the house, where Miz Corretta, Wood, and Victor are watching out the window**

**MC: **It's about time.

**Wood and Victor laugh, but Victor suddenly turns serious**

**V:** Look, Wood, I didn't want Kayla to know this.

**W:** What?

**V:** Kate's in a coma. The doctors don't know if she'll come out of it... and if she does... she may not remember anything.

**MC: **Why aren't you going to tell her? It's going to be pretty obvious when you go and Kate isn't moving or talking.

**Victor sighs**

**V:** I just don't think she's ready. Hasn't she had enough today?

**W:** Victor, she's sixteen. You underestimate her. 

**V:** I know my daughter, Wood. I'll find some way to make it easier.

**MC:** Be careful, Victor. **She looks out the window at Jett and Kayla still kissing** My Lord, those children just do not run out of air. You'd better go take Kayla to the hospital before they suffocate each other.

**V: stands up** Thank you again, Wood, Miz Corretta. I appreciate everything you've done for my daughter. **He walks out to the truck**

**Victor clears his throat and the two teenagers separate, grinning sheepishly**

**V:** Ready to go?

**K:** Yeah.

**J:** Good night, Kay. And good luck.

**Kayla climbs into the truck and gives Jett one last look as the truck drives away. Suddenly she leans out the window as the truck reaches the end of the block**

**K:** **yelling** Call me!

**Jett smiles and raises his hand in acknowledgement **

**J:** You got it! **He turns and goes back into the house where Wood and Miz Corretta are waiting, smiling knowingly**

**J: ** What?

**W:** Nothing. You hungry? 

**MC:** I made chicken.

**J:** Maybe later, Nana. I should call JB back.

**MC:** All right, well, you let me know the minute you get hungry, hear?

**J:** Yes ma'am. 

**SHOT cuts to the front of the West truck arriving at Wilsted Medical Center. Kayla climbs out and stands in front of the building. She exhales hard and rubs her arms as if to ward off some sort of chill**

**V:** Are you sure you'll be okay?

**K:** I want to see her.

**Victor sighs and puts one hand over his eyes**

**K:** Daddy, are you okay?

**V: **Kayla, I need to be honest with you.

**K:** Why?

**V: **Your mother's in a coma.

**K:** What?

**V:** I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you.

**SHOT cuts to Kayla, who looks upset and shocked**

**FADE OUTCOMMERCIAL BREAK**

**FADE IN**

**Kayla and Victor are standing in Kate's room. SHOT cuts to Kate on the bed. She's unconscious and there's an oxygen tube in her nose. IVs are running into her arms and she's breathing in and out slowly**

**V:** I'll be back in a minute. I need to ask the doctor something. Are you sure you'll be okay alone?

**K:** Yeah. **She moves a swivel chair to sit beside the bed** Go ahead. 

**Victor slips out of the room**

**Kayla turns to her mother**

**K:** Oh, god, mommy. I wish you were awake. I wish you knew everything that had happened. I wish... I wish a lot of things, you know? I think I wish too much sometimes. I ask for a lot. I know that. And sometimes I think I know how you feel, day in and day out as my mother. You do everything and I want you to know that you're my hero. You really are. **She reaches out to take her mother's hand and smiles a little** Jett and I kissed today. I know you and Wood and Daddy and Jules and Miz Corretta have been onto what was going on between us for a long time. I'm so glad we finally admitted it. And now... well, now we'll see what happens, Mama. We'll see what happens when you wake up.

**Kate squeezes her hand slightly; Kayla looks down at their hands in shock. Kate is moving her hand and then her arm**

**Kate:** Kayla... **her eyes open**

**K: **Mom! Mommy! You're awake.

**KT:** Kay... What am I doing here?

**Kayla starts to cry from joy as Victor returns with a doctor**

**V: **Kate! **He rushes over to the bed and embraces his wife**

**Doctor:** She's awake! 

**FADE OUT on the sounds of laughter and rejoicing as everyone hugs KateCOMMERCIAL BREAK**

**FADE IN on Jett, Kayla, JB, Victor, Wood, Jules, Miz Corretta, and Kate who is in a wheelchair. Everyone is talking and smiling**

**KT:** And the doctor said I should be walking again in a few months. Just think, back on my feet again after all this.

**JB:** We're all glad you're okay, Mrs. West. **SHOT reveals that they are approaching the West farm, where all is quiet**

**KT:** It's awfully quiet here. I missed this place. **She wheels around behind the house with everyone, and SHOT reveals a crowd of Wilsted citizens and a banner saying: WELCOME HOME, KATE!!**

**ALL:** SURPRISE!!! WELCOME HOME!!

**KT: ** Oh my goodness. Look at this!

**FADE into a shot later in the day, later in the party. The sun is setting and music is playing. Jett approaches Kayla**

**J:** May I have this dance?

**K:** Of course. **She and Jett move out to the dance floor as the song "My Everything" by 98 Degrees comes on the speakers**

**J:** I'm glad your mom's okay.

**K:** Thanks. **She looks down for moment** What I meant was... I mean...

**Jett lifts her chin with his finger and leans down and kisses her for the second time**

**J: as they separate** That. I know.

**Kayla can only smile as they dance. She twines her arms around his neck and he pulls her closer, his arms around her waist**

**FADE OUT**

**CREDITS**

_Wood eventually found the driver who hit Kate. He was drunk and he was put under arrest. Kate was fine and back on her feet in three months. Kayla and Jett are still together, a year and a half after the accident. All in all, it turned out all right._


End file.
